Tú eres mi hermano del alma
by skymoon1977
Summary: En ciertos momentos difíciles que hay en la vida. Un fic muy dramático acerca de los que nos ayudan a ser quienes somos. Acerca del amor más desinteresado, el amor de la amistad.


**GANMEN BLOCK**

Su cabeza de pelo cortado al cero reposaba sobre la almohada. Sus ojos cerrados. La marca del fuerte golpe era claramente visible cruzando su rostro. Nunca le había gustado esa estúpida táctica en la que se interponía entre el balón y la portería. Siempre supo que acabaría haciéndose más daño del soportable. Odiaba haber tenido razón.

Todos esos cables conectados a su cuerpo le recordaban que las cosas no iban precisamente bien. El diagnóstico había sido traumatismo cráneo encefálico severo con edema cerebral. Estaba intubado, sondado y dos goteros le administraban alguna clase de diurético para intentar eliminar la hemorragia de su cerebro y corticoides para disminuir la presión intracraneal. Y, por supuesto hacia ya más de dos horas que estaba inconsciente.

Yuzo Morizaki suspiró con pesar. Levantó los ojos del rostro de Ryo y los fijó en la figura delgada que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama. Sanae sostenía la mano de joven defensa nipón y le miraba con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que recurrentemente los inundaban. Ambos estaban allí mientras en el estadio seguía disputándose la final del campeonato. Cuando ocurrió el accidente y le vio caer en el césped el tercer portero supo que aquella no iba a ser una más en las arriesgadas ganmen block que usara Isizaki...

Continuamente se le venían las imágenes del cuerpo del muchacho cayendo al suelo y golpéandose la cabeza duramente con el suelo. No solo fue el tremendo balonazo, eso sabía que no era el principal causante de que su cuerpo hubiera empezado a convulsionarse, no... el golpe contra el césped había sido espeluznante. Yuzo aún podía sentir el relámpago de pánico que le recorrió cuando le vio, aún resonaban en sus oídos las voces de sus compañeros pidiendo que acudiera un médico... Recuerda sus nudillos blancos de aferrarse a la cubierta del banquillo... y como no pidió ni permiso para salir corriendo detrás de la camilla de la cruz roja cuando pasó por su lado sacando a uno de sus mejores amigos del campo. A él ni le necesitaban ni le iban a necesitar en mil millones de años. Pero Ryo sí, Ryo le necesitaba ahora a su lado.

Urabe Hanji y Okawa Manabu entraron en ese momento en la habitación. Habían ido a por refrescos y a enterarse de si el médico de la selección había podido avisar ya a la familia de Ryo. Les tendieron una botella de agua a Nakazawa y un vaso al portero. Okawa se sentó al lado de la chica y Hanji se quedó mirando al cabezón, como él lo llamaba, con el ceño fruncido desde los pies de la cama.

- ¿No va bien, verdad Yuzo? - El joven portero hizo un gesto negativo.

- No sé mucho, el doctor Houseera dijo que se pasaría en breve para informarnos pero no... no va bien. - Un gemido apenas audible les hizo mirar a la muchacha. Volvía a llorar en silencio.

- Vamos, Sanae... - murmuró Okawa. - Él no debe verte tan angustiada.

- No me ve... ¿es que acaso no ves qué...

- Manabu tiene razón, Ryo no te ve pero siente y si te nota tan mal... en fin no creo que sea bueno. Debemos ser fuertes y transmitirle esa fortaleza para que pueda luchar y recuperarse. - La sonrió Urabe.

- ¿Porque lo hará, no? - Fue la preguntá de la joven con ojos esperanzados.

- Por supuesto... parece mentira que no le conozcas... a luchador no le gana nadie. - Yuzo se levantó de su sitió. - Voy a salir a llamar a los chicos. El partido ya habrá terminado y le prometí a Mamoru que me pondría en contacto con ellos. En seguida vuelvo.

La conversación fue breve. No le resultó agradable decirle a Izawa que las cosas no pintaban bien. Notó con claridad como la preocupación atenazaba la garganta de su interlocutor. Pensó por un momento si Ryo sabría el inmenso cariño que le tenían todos. La trémula voz le volvió a preguntar por el piso y el número de la habitación. En seguida llegarían. Y él no se sentía con ganas de volver a ese cuarto a verle sufrir. Ni quería seguir dando explicaciones de que si las cosas no mejoraban pronto es muy posible que aquello acabase como nadie quería que acabase. Se tuvo que llevar las manos a los ojos para apretarlos levemente y frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse. Se dirigió al ascensor y una vez en él pulsó el número de la azotea.

Estaba atardeciendo y desde allí podía ver el litoral de la ciudad de Fukuoka, lugar donde se estaban desarrollando los partidos preparatorios para el Mundial Sub-21. Su mente volvió a retrotraerse pero esta vez a tiempos más lejanos. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa cuando rememoró la primera vez que vio a su amigo. Habían crecido en el mismo barrio de Shizouka, él en una acera, Ryo en la de enfrente de la misma calle. Los padres del defensa regentaban un puesto de comida rápida del que siempre salía un olor embriagador. Yuzo había comido mil millones de veces allí cuando volvían del colegio y no había discusión, la oronda madre de Ryo era una cocinera espectacular. Nadie hacía mejor los nikumanes... La primera imagen que tenía de su vecino fue verle salir corriendo con la señora Ishizaki detrás enarbolando una espumadera y gritando el nombre de su hijo enfurecida.

El caso es que se conocían desde que no eran más que unos mocosos llenos de arañazos en las rodillas. Formaron grupo con los tres chicos que estaban en la habitación, con Sanae, Urabe y Okawa. Sus casas no distaban ni 5 minutos las unas de las otras, sus familias se conocían, habían pasado por todo lo que les había tocado vivir juntos. El divorcio de los padres del propio portero, la incomprensión del padre de Okawa hacia este, unidos ofrecieron apoyo incondicional a Hanji cuando no le quedó más remedio que dejar el fútbol para ayudar a su padre en el negocio familiar una vez el cáncer se llevó a la madre del muchacho. Habían secado las lágrimas de Sanae cada vez que esta sentía que el imbécil de Tsubasa la hacía creer que era totalmente invisible. Yuzo habría dado la vida por sentir el amor incondicional de alguien como Sanae. Y le hubiera encantado meter un poco de sentido común en la estrella nipona, aunque fuera a base de ostias.

Pero que le iba a hacer. Lo cierto es que también apreciaba mucho al imbécil.

Recordaba a Ryo a su lado. El día que su padre se marchó de casa pegando un portazo sin decirle ni tan siquiera adiós. Ishizaki siempre había sido un chaval hiperactivo, con una boca que nunca se cerraba, capaz de hacer reír a todos los que estuvieran en su radio de acción con sus actos y palabras atolondradas. Pero también era un chico con un corazón de oro. Ese día supo estar al lado de Yuzo en silencio, tan solo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y ofreciéndole el hombro cuando estalló en un llanto amargo y sin consuelo.

Le había visto montar en bici bajo la lluvia después de un duro día de escuela y entrenamiento con el Nankatsu para ayudar a Urabe a repartir los pedidos de la tienda de ultramarinos de su padre. Y eso que Urabe ya no jugaba en el equipo y renegaba constantemente del defensa. Pero Yuzo sabía que el antiguo jugador del Otomo adoraba el suelo que pisaba Ishizaki y que sus quejas solo trataban de ocultar lo que según Morizaki todo el mundo sabía ya... Ryo parecía tener un sexto sentido que le hacía saber cuando su quejoso amigo le necesitaba y, siempre, sin poner pegas le ayudaba. Nunca le había fallado.

Y que decir de lo muchísimo que había hecho por Okawa. Manabu aún conociendo sus limitaciones había intentado seguir a sus tres amigos en el Nankatsu pero al final quedó bien claro que el fútbol y los deportes no eran lo suyo. Lo que al pequeño chaval de redondas gafas le pegaba más era dejar boquiabiertos a toda la escuela, después al instituto y ahora en la universidad a todo el mundo con su brillante mente. Siempre entre ordenadores, libros enooooooormes, números. El tercer portero de Japón sabía que a poco que Okawa quisiera asombraría al mundo entero con descubrimientos prodigiosos. ¿Cómo ayudó Ryo al chico? Desde luego no fue en ese área, Ryo era un estudiante normal, pero si en algo mucho más importante... estuvo a su lado dándole el valor necesario para dar el paso más difícil... declararse a Kishida Takeshi... Y eso era precisamente lo que hacía que el padre de Okawa le despreciase... el hecho de que el amor de su hijo fuera otro... hombre.

Menos mal que Kishida correspondió al joven prodigio. Así también le fue más llevadero vivir con el rechazo paterno y la indiferencia materna.

¿Y Sanae? Ishizaki adoraba a Ozora pero bien sabía Yuzo los por lo menos dos enfrentamientos directos que había tenido con el capitán de la selección. Y es que nadie pero absolutamente NADIE dañaba, intencionadamente o no, a su hermana. Así consideraba a la única chica del quinteto, su hermana. La que le pegaba coscorrones de niños cuando metía la pata, la que le animaba a gritos para que no se rindiese entre exabruptos como _zopenco, haragán, bocazas_... La que el verano pasado le tiró de cabeza a uno de los riachuelos que discurrían por las lindes del monte Fuji en esa excursión iniciática a la edad adulta que habían emprendido los cinco en los meses anteriores. Y en quien más confiaba la muchacha... Ryo lo sabía todo de ella y ella de él... absolutamente todo. Más de una vez habían llegado a clase prácticamente arrastrándose y Yuzo sabía que era porque se habían pasado las horas muertas hablando por teléfono o sentados en el tejado del restaurante de los padres del defensa hablando de lo divino y lo humano. Sí, Ryo adoraba a Tsubasa pero estaría dispuesto a matarlo como siguiera haciendo daño a la niña de sus ojos. Lo que pasa es que siempre, una vez tras otra, aceptaba la palabra del capitán; _dame tiempo_... le decía Ozora y Ryo siempre se lo daba. Porque era incapaz de no confiar en los demás. Menos aún en su capitán y gran amigo.

Golpeó con fuerza la barandilla que circundaba la cornisa de la terraza rogándole mentalmente a su amigo que no le hiciese eso; _Por favor, Ryo... por favor, abre los ojos, abre los ojos y dime que todo irá bien._ En ese momento la puerta por donde él había entrado se abrió de súbito y por ella apareció a la carrera Urabe;

- ¡Yuzo! - Los ojos del portero se clavaron en el recién llegado. - Tienes que bajar... ha... ha... - Morizaki sintió como iba perdiendo el color y deseó que Hanji no pronunciase la palabra que tanto miedo le daba...


End file.
